Fading Away
by KaiserNight
Summary: "These colors…the world is disappearing in front of my eyes." Individual pixels of the world began to descend from the sky. The colors that each pixel emulated were breathtaking, absolutely breathtaking. Who knew the end of the world would be so beautiful?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series featured here, all credit goes to CN and their original creators. I only take credit for my OCs._

_This one shot was inspired by the closing of Fusion Fall and the first ending song of Sword Art Online, Yume Sekai (Dream World). Hope you enjoy. _

* * *

There were only twenty minutes left before the end. Various people said their final goodbyes and disappeared in a stream of light. They were the "lucky" ones in this situation. They might have been forced to leave a world that they all loved more than anything, but they still had the opportunity to continue living on in the real world. However, the same couldn't be said for the various people who refused to leave. They wanted to see it through the end, and they were going to do that no matter what.

"Thanks for all you've done…you were my hero. Goodbye, Rex." A green hair boy slowly removed his blindfold to get one final look of his childhood hero. Tears ran down his face as he looked around the simple area the Providence Headquarters were located in. This would be his final time that he ever got a chance to see the boy he had admired for two years.

Was it a curse or blessing? Just a week ago, that green hair boy had absolutely no emotion. He was just a marionette to a human being that hid behind a computer screen…but now he was given the gift of sentiments towards this world. For once, he knew what it meant to truly be alive, but that also meant that he could also know what it meant to truly die as well. He wasn't the only one that had this new understanding of feeling either. All of the people similar to him were also gifted with that knowledge.

"These colors…the world is disappearing in front of my eyes." Individual pixels of the world began to descend from the sky. The colors that each pixel emulated were breathtaking, absolutely breathtaking. Who knew the end of the world would be so beautiful?

* * *

This realm had only ten minutes before it disappeared forever. The pixels continued their slow descent into oblivion as a girl with a blue ponytail sat on the edge of the floating mass of land called the Sector V Treehouse. She was wearing the Academy uniform, so it was clear she just left the graduation ceremony from Mt. Neverest. Right next to her was a lone Jetray Mask that she had proudly worn through most of the training she had endured…all the training that didn't matter because the world started to disappear around her. Despite that fact, there was a smile on her face. She stood up from her position and grabbed her mask from the ground before taking a look at the sky that no longer had a true color.

"Even if we all vanish, I will continue moving forward until the end. I will…" A tear began to fall from her eye as she put on the mask and jumped off the land mass. With gun in hand, she fired at green spawns throughout the area as the particles of light continued to cause the colors to leave this world.

* * *

"_I only have seven minutes…this will be my last hurrah." _That thought was what motivated him. His white hair blew in the wind as his green eyes began to focus on one thing in the immediate area, Lord Fuse. This would be the last accolade Zane Venomstar would ever obtain.

His wings that resembled a demon's that were attached to a blue leather jacket increased in wingspan as he jumped and grabbed a zip line that would take him to the big bad himself. His heart beat was accelerating. He had six minutes to defeat Lord Fuse, and he had to do it alone…but it wasn't impossible. He had seen other people solo kill him before, so he that he wasn't walking into a hopeless slaughter, but he still knew he had a pretty low chance at victory. He jumped into the air at the last second and took out his trusted Samurai Jack nano.

When he received his own life, he bonded with the nano to the point where it became his best friend. In six minutes, they would be separated for all eternity. Together, they would have one last joyful experience as best friends. With a smile, he pointed towards the creature and used his nano's special power, Samurai Slash. Thanks to the continuous deleting of the data from the servers, the attack appeared to cut off a part of Fuse's shoulder when it reality it was just the world starting to delete the monsters and regular residents of this world.

"Take this!" the white hair boy impaled the master of the Fusions with a dragon tooth blade, which had little effect for it became nothing shortly after entering the creature's arm. In retaliation, an Eruption attack exploded from the ground five seconds after Fuse actually acknowledged the fact he was just stabbed. Venomstar's right arm was caught by the attack as he almost completely avoided the green explosion. Once the green aftereffect of Eruption disappeared, there was no right arm for Venomstar…it was deleted from the world.

"Spitball Volley!" a childish voice yelled. The technique missed the creature, but did help Fuse discover the source of the voice. He looked directly above him and noticed a Numbuh One nano that had lost its lower body. It was slowly disappearing before it looked over to Venomstar and let out a happy cheer. "I love you.

The things Venomstar cherished the most finally started to disappear. Jack might have been his favorite one, but that didn't mean he showed no compassion or love to his other nanos. They were all his precious friends, and the deletion of a nano made him cry his eyes out. He realized that they were all going to disappear forever…but he wanted to be with all of them until the end. He took out a shattergun, a blue one to be exact. It was known as the Fusebreaker Tsunami, and it was the strongest weapon that he owned. Three shots of lightning was released and pierced right through Fuse, causing him to transform into its next form.

"_Please don't let me down!" _Venomstar begged as he summoned a Johnny Bravo nano. Once the metamorphosis was completed, another Eruption attack came without warning, causing the white hair boy to fall over. He honestly thought it was the end, but it was revealed that the Bravo nano actually had the resurrection power that could bring him back from the dead. A white light surrounded the lifeless body of Venomstar and officially resurrected him.

As he looked over, an even more depressing look appeared on his face as the nano began to pose and imitate the original. "This handsome guy just let you live, don't waste it."

Bravo's nano data was officially gone now. The second nano of Venomstar's disappeared right in front of his eyes. Falling to his news, the warrior began to notice that the floor was also disappearing. This world around him, the beautiful colors that this deletion was creating would have been a sight to behold if it wasn't for the fact that Venomstar was fighting the leader of the Fusion army. Once he finally decided to look up again, he noticed half of Fuse had disappeared. He smiled as he confidently stood up for this final confrontation. There wouldn't be a third form as one or maybe even both of them would be gone once this portion of the fight was over.

"He's got half of his entire body and I have one arm…it's still risky, but this is the end for you, Fusion!" Shutting his eyes close, the boy summoned his Jack nano while taking out the Valerion Sword. This was the last attack, the final chance he would get at killing his opponent. The world was almost gone now; all that was left of this arena was the green glow and Fusion Matter on the ground. Together they charged and slashed at the creature. Normally, Fuse would have entered his final form; but that attack officially caused him to be deleted from the world…it was finally over. As he landed on his feet, the final person to defeat Fuse pointed his sword into the air as his leg disappeared, causing him to fall to one knee. He looked over to his right to see the Jack nano slowly disappear like the two nanos before him.

"Farewell my friend." The nano he had loved the most, it smiled before it was no longer there…he was gone now.

"So, this is the end huh? Maybe I can actually enjoy the end of my life in peace…" Venomstar braced himself for the end. Lying on his back, he closed his eyes waiting for the end as his already tearful eyes continued to be a fountain of sadness.

* * *

***Venomstar's POV***

Waiting for the end really wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. Sure it was sad to see the world vanish before my very eyes, but it was actually pretty gorgeous too. I was stuck only seeing green pixels fly into the air or descend from the ground, but it was still absolutely stunning. It probably was even more angelic in places like Orchid Bay or Peach Creek…but just here was good enough for me. I thought this over time and time again after we were told what would become of us by some kind of "master operator". My original conclusion was that I would be okay with this… but then it actually began happening.

I've never felt the way I did after seeing all of their attempts to help me in that fight. It might have been because I was just an emotionless model that had stored data just a week ago, but this was the first time something like this had ever happened to me. My heart or what I assumed was my heart if I was actually a living being was torn after seeing the third one become a flash of light. The deaths of three loyal comrades was something no would should be forced to witness. Sure, they all acted like they were okay with it, but I knew that they were sad that they didn't get to make it to the end with me…they wanted us to be deleted together.

It was almost done. The world around me was almost completely gone, and the end of my life began to inch closer and closer. Never again would I end up like this. Never again would I have to see the agonizing experience that was the disappearance of nanos from the servers. Never again would the pain that was in my imaginary heart hurt me. This was supposed to not be as bad as my original guess, and I was technically right; it was even worse.

All that was left of me was a head and my torso; everything else was already erased from the world. With what seemed to be my final action, I turned my head so that it could see the sky that was no longer green or menacing. It was only an empty void that was now blank. I closed my eyes so that the disappearing of all the colors in this world wouldn't be my final sight…or that was the plan anyway.

It just wasn't possible; I had to actually see it to the end. When my eye lids were no longer covering my pupils…everything was gone. It was just a white space now that had one random person lying on the ground. My body was the last thing to be deleted in the location I was at. The reason didn't matter; all I cared about was that I was given one last chance to know what it meant to have emotions. With every encounter and mission that I had done in the past beginning to come to mind, there was one thing they all had in common. It didn't matter how diverse they were, because they all gave me the same feeling as each and every memory began to appear in my head. They all made me feel like the luckiest person in the world. That I was blessed to be given this opportunity to live in this world and experience everything I had ever done. It was like a dream come true, so I finally figured out what to do.

With a smile, I turned to the left. "Goodbye, and thank you for everything…Dream World."


End file.
